Within Temptation
by Gabsterella
Summary: Upon entering Konoha Preparatory High School, Temari and her brothers must keep their secret safe. When the lives of their friends are threatened, can their secret be left untold? TemXShika TenXNeji More pairing along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She gazed into the mirror as her reflection portrayed the image of an insecure young girl, lost, and unsure of her well being. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her shoulders and brushed against her neck while her dark blue eyes wondered into her own image. Her skin was unusually pale, like the rest of her kind; she was tall and skinny, having a body resembling a model. One whose eyes would glance upon her could not help but realize that she, regardless of what others say, was absolutely stunning.

"Temari!" shouted a voice from outside her room. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard this call.

"I am coming!" she moaned as she tied her shoes and threw her hair up into her usual style of four pigtails. She ran down the stairs to meet her two younger brothers standing near the door.

"Finally", mumbled Kankuro whose skin resembled the paleness of Temari's. He was also very handsome, tall, and built. His light brown hair, matching his light brown eyes, reached his mid neck and was flipped to the side. He wore, like his little brother next to him, the Konoha Preparatory High School uniform. It consisted of a white blouse and a plaid dark green and black tie to go with it. They wore dark green pants and black shoes. Temari, wearing the female version of their uniform, wore a plaid dark green and black skirt falling a few inches short of her knees. She wore a white polo shirt on top of it with the words "Konoha Preparatory High School" in cursive.

As Temari ignored the comment, her youngest sibling, Gaara, swung his backpack around one of his shoulders as his pale hand brushed through his dark red bangs as he styled them to the side. He, like his brother, had hair reaching to his mid neck but had intense jade green eyes, surrounded by a circle of black around them.

"Okay, let's get this straight before we go. First of all, we obviously do not, under any circumstances, reveal our secret. Second, do not kill anyone. We do not want what happened last year to repeat itself." At this comment, the two brothers looked down in shame as they recalled the event. "And lastly", as Temari spoke, her demeanor softened, "try to have fun."

At that last remark, they all smiled and walked through the door. Inside the back of their minds, they understood the risk that they would have to overcome every day at their new high school, the hazard of someone discovering what they truly were, vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The pleasant odor of human blood was taunting the family during their arrival and they were visibly stiff, fighting their temptation. As the siblings made their way into the attendance office, the stares of boys and girls awing at their evident beauty had become obnoxious. They reached the attendance office where the secretary greeted them.

"Hi, my name is Shizune! You must be the Sabaku family." She held out her hand as they slowly shook it. "You must be Temari, she directed to the girl, "a senior, correct?" She handed the schedule over to Temari.

"Yes, thanks"

"Kankuro, junior?"

"Yep," he responded.

"And you must be Gaara, the sophomore,"

He nodded quickly as he received his schedule.

"I have assigned each of you a student to help you find your way around this colossal school. They will be waiting for you at the entrance."

"Thank you for all your help," Temari responded.

"It's my pleasure as she gave an overfriendly smile towards her two brothers." Moments such as these were usual to such good looking people. They all walked out and wished each other luck as they walked towards a student who had a sign with their name upon it.

"Temari?" asked a girl around Temari's age. She wore her dark brown hair into two buns each placed at the side of her head and had a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Temari and Temari mentally noticed that she was very cute.

"Yea that's me." Her face revealed pain as she once again stiffened at the smell of blood around her.

"I'm Tenten, and I have to show you around today." She watched Temari for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Just splendid!" Tenten laughed at her obvious sarcasm.

"Look, I know transferring to a new school might be hard and all but I think you will really like Konoha Prep."

"Yep, whatever."

"You are really outspoken aren't you?" giggled Tenten.

Temari smiled, "I guess so". She decided she liked Tenten for her carefree spirit. They entered the building and as they did so, Temari received stares from many of the guys once again, evidently awing at her beauty. At the same time, she received stares of hatred and jealousy from the girls nearby. Temari responded with death glares to all of them. She despised her beauty for exactly this reason.

"All the guys are drooling over you!" Tenten pointed out.

"Unfortunately", Temari simply responded. Tenten smirked as a boy walked over to her.

"Neji!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms and quickly planted one on his lips. "This is my new friend Temari!"

The word friend caught Temari off guard as she hesitated before simply waving to Neji. He had long dark brown hair, large silver eyes, and was quite handsome. He gave a bow of acknowledgement back to her.

"So let's see what you have first!" Tenten grabbed Temari's schedule. "Okay, let's see, you have Calculus first with Professor Asuma. He's kind of cool..." Tenten continued as Temari's attention shifted towards the most delicious smell she had ever encountered in her 56 years of being 17. A burning sensation ran through her cold, hard skin as she put up the strongest internal fight to resist this temptation. She could not see the carrier of this blood type through the crowded hallway.

"Can you just show me to my class," Temari struggled to say kindly as her words reflected her internal pain.

"Yea, sure," Tenten answered in concern as she looked at the evident discomfort on Temari's face. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I just have a really bad headache," she struggled.

"You want to go to the nurse?"

"No, math class would be fine" Temari quickly answered.

"If you say so," Tenten unsurely answered. They walked through the hallway away from the sensation that had almost driven Temari to insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Temari rushed to the first open seat as soon as she entered the classroom. She quickly took out her books. She studied the material they were on. It was of course simple considering she had taken it over 50 times.

"You must be Ms. Sabaku," greeted the Asuma, "I hope you find your new school to be to your liking."

"Thank you as do I", she smiled. As quickly as her smile had planted itself on its face, it swiftly died out into a frown. The source of her extreme bloodlust had entered the room, and to top it off, sat in the seat next to her. He had his black hair in a high, spiky ponytail and had mysterious dark brown, almost black, eyes. As he took his seat, Temari's nails grinded on her desk to resist her temptation. She turned her chair away from the kid and scooted as far away as possible.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" The boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Temari managed as the most pathetic excuse for a smile creped upon her face. "I'm Temari by the way." The boy clearly did not buy her fake kindness.

"Shikamaru."

"Great," she spoke sarcastically as she unintentionally gagged.

"How troublesome, you think just because you are gorgeous you have the right to be a bitch?" He retorted.

Temari quickly raised her hand to go to the nurse.

"Yes?" responded Asuma.

"I feel sick. May I please go to the nurse?" asked Temari. As she said this, Shikamaru almost felt guilty about his remark.

"Of course, I will get someone to give you your homework."

"Thanks." Temari scurried out the door. She was unsure as to where the nurse's office was and therefore, with a sigh of relief from being free of enticement, she decided to walk back to her home. She decided she would deal with school tomorrow.

She walked down a few houses to make her way to her middle sized home. She took out her house key and opened the door into her home. Despite its average appearance on the outside, its inside was spectacular. It was beautifully furnished with ancient portraits and decorations. Years of living had given her and her brothers time to enhance their collections of souvenirs and objects. Temari walked up the stairs into her room. It was simple, without a bed due to the fact she did not need sleep. She laid on her couch as she wondered about her brothers at school.

Her brothers and she had always been close. Aside from the fact they had been living together for over 50 years, they share a closer bond then most vampire families. They were actually biological siblings when they had been humans. In an attempt to create an army of newborn vampires, a herd of vampires known as the Akatsuki rampaged their village and changed them. They managed to escape the chaos after their transformation and escaped into the nearby forest. Along their travels, they encountered many humans who they mercilessly slaughtered. Through their nomadic way of life, they fell upon a family of vegetarian vampires who drank the blood of animals rather than humans. After staying with the family, they adapted their vegetarian lifestyle and learned that they brought over traits from their human life. Gaara was able to control the emotions of those around him, Kankuro could maneuver energy into a shield, and Temari was able to see glimpses into the future. Unfortunately, she could not control when she would see things well and her visions may sometimes be off.

Hours passed through her reminiscing as she heard her brothers enter the house.

"Yo, Temari, where were you today?" Kankuro spoke as Gaara and he suddenly through their speed appeared at Temari's bedroom door.

"I got bored." She lied. Gaara, through his power was able to determine the fact that she was lying.

"On the first day of school?!" questioned Kankuro, "the first is always the best!"

"How was it by the way?" Temari asked to change the subject.

"Well this year I decided to be stupid. Oh and just to let you know some tutor is coming over our house for me" Kankuro laughed as he told this story.

"You dumb ass! Why would you do that?!" Temari yelled.

"School isn't fun if you don't role-play! I have graduated over 50 times, Temari! I don't need to be valedictorian every single graduation." With this, Kankuro left the room and scurried downstairs to the TV.

"How was your day, Gaara? Did you make friends?"

"Yes."

"Nice! Who are they?"`

"Well this one kid named Naruto seemed nice. He introduced me to a lot of his friends. Now let's cut the crap, Tema. Why weren't you at school?" Temari signaled him to sit on the couch.

"I don't know how to explain it. I have never wanted someone's blood more than I did today." At this remark, Gaara seemed horrified. "Look Gaara, I don't know if I can go to this school anymore. I don't want what happened with you to happen with me. I am going to go feed later but I honestly don't know if I have the strength."

"You are the strongest vampire I know, Tema. I just want to know that it is up to you and if anything happens, I will always be there for you." Temari hugged her brother's stone cold body against hers in gratitude. As the doorbell rang, Gaara felt her sister's emotions jump from gratitude to fear and desire.

"You have got to be fucking me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I got it!" yelled Kankuro knowing that no one else would bother. He answered the door.

"Does Temari Sabaku live here?" he asked.

"How about a 'hi, how are you?!'" You people are so rude…TEMARI!" he shouted obnoxiously loud. The boy standing there winced.

"Geez!" he mumbled. Kankuro shot him a death glare.

"I don't like you." He plainly said as Temari made her way to the door.

"What are you doing here?" bluntly asked Temari. By this time she got a great whiff of his scent.

"I'm Shikamaru; from your math class…Remember me?"

"Yea, so?" Shikamaru sighed and mumbled a troublesome.

"I have your homework." He shoved to into her hands. "Here" He also passed her a note. Before Temari could ask a question, he turned and left. She sat down on the couch and took a look at the note.

_Temari,_

_Sorry for being a jerk to you this morning. Feel better._

_-Shikamaru_

Temari smiled and for some reason she could not decipher, she felt as though her cold heart that had stopped beating for over 50 years fluttered. Her brothers ran over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"ooo! Temari has a boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" Temari yelled as she smacked Kankuro across the head.

"You know he's in my grade?" added Gaara in what sounded like disgust.

"Do you want me to hit you too?" At this, Gaara and Kankuro shared a secret high five from under the couch. "He is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend! I don't even like him."

"Thank god, that kid was an arrogant jerk." Temari shot Kankuro a death glare.

"I thought you didn't like him," spoke Gaara.

"You're turning on me too, Gaara," sighed Temari as she pretended to cry. They all shared a laugh until they were interrupted by a phone ring.

Ring

"Wow, do we even know people who would call us?"

Ring

"Maybe it's Temari's boyfriend!"

Ring

"Someone get the damn phone already!"

Ring

"Shot not!"

"Shot not!"

"Fine!!!" Temari picked up the phone.

"Hello" She spoke.

"Hey Temari, its Tenten!" Temari was taken aback.

"Oh..Hey Tenten. Thanks again for your help today."

"No problem! Are you okay? You seemed really sick today!"

"Yep I'm fine thanks for calling."

"Wait-I also was wondering if you wanted to go to Neji's house tomorrow. His cousin is having a birthday party and I figured you might want to come."

"That's really nice of you, Tenten, but parties aren't-"

"You're brothers can come…" As she said this, an excited "Party!" was heard in the background. After saying this, Kankuro quickly snatched the phone and said in the most feminine voice he could possibly achieve, "We would actually love too!"

"Yay! I will see you at school! Maybe we could go shopping later. Okay, bye Temari!

"Bye," Kankuro managed before falling over into a fit of laughter with Gaara.

"I hate you guys!" yelled Temari.

"You looovveee us," smirked Kankuro in his girl voice. Temari couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"Does anyone even know who Neji's cousin is?"

"I think Naruto might have introduced me. She is in my grade I think," told Gaara.

"Wait; it's a sophomore party?"

"Let me guess, you thought it was one of my friends' parties?" shot Temari.

"Pshh, of course not! We all know you don't have friends!"

Once again, Temari backhanded Kankuro's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The siblings made their way to school the next morning. Once again, their tour guides were there to assist them around.

"Temari!" greeted Tenten.

"Hey Tenten" she responded. "Thanks again for everything."

"It's no problem! I can't wait for the party! You have to come shopping with me!"

"I don't really know Tenten"

"Please….We can go right after school if it's easier! I can drive you!" pleaded Tenten. Seeing as though it was the only way to repay her, Temari agreed and the two girls continued walking and talking.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside of math and then I'll show you where our English class is."

"See ya," responded Temari. Approaching the door of her class, she was automatically distracted by the smell of Shikamaru. Her killing intent had weakened due to her hunting trip last night and therefore, she decided to at least be friendly with him. I mean, he did bring her homework all the way to her house yesterday. She sat in her seat facing Shikamaru.

"Hi" she greeted. It took a while for him to turn towards her.

Shocked, he responded, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Well considering you have been a bitch to me in the past 24 hours I have known you I am actually quite surprised."

"Look, I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot." As a way to show a sincere new beginning, she put her hand out. Shikamaru took it and shook it.

"Alright, I guess you are not too troublesome," he agreed. Temari showed a genuine smile. Her pure, white toothed smile made her look even more beautiful as Shikamaru blushed and stared. As he stared, Temari began to feel self conscious, a feeling she had never felt in years. If she had the blood to blush, her cheeks would have been a dark crimson.

Class dragged on as Temari began wondering as to why she had begun to feel emotions she had never encountered since she was human. A decent answer could not be found in her mind as she continued staring into the blue. All of a sudden, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. As she smelt the sweet blood next to her, Temari struggled to keep her cool.

"Yes?" She turned around to find Shikamaru.

"You are really cold! Do you feel okay?"

"Yea, I am fine," she lied.

"Okay, you dropped your pencil" he told.

"Thanks," she smirked. At this, the bell rang. As soon as she got up, she was approached by Shikamaru.

"You know, you're eyes are a lot lighter today," he told.

"I couldn't tell," Temari simply responded.

"It's weird, yesterday your eyes were a darker blue and you were acting like a bitch," he explained.

"I was sick, remember, dobe?" she shot back.

"You are really an enigma. There is something about you that I have never seen before. I am not too sure what it is but I plan on finding out."

"Good luck with that," Temari responded as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom. There she saw a waiting Tenten. The day continued on boringly until it was time for lunch. Tenten went over to Neji who was sitting over with his cousin finding out what he needs to buy for the party.

"I guess we are sitting with the sophomores today," sighed Tenten as she took the seat next to Neji. I walked around the table to find the seat across from her empty.

"Who-who's y-your friend, T-tent-ten?" stuttered Hinata.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" she turned to all of Hinata's friends. "This is my new friend Temari everyone! Why don't we go in a circle and introduce ourselves! Let's start with you Hinata!"

The girl known as Hinata was very cute and shy. She had short, dark blue hair and white pupil less eyes like her apparent cousin, Neji.

"I-I'm Hinata. It is n-nice m-m-meeting you!"

A boy with spiky dark brown hair was sitting next to her. "I'm Kiba," he proclaimed, "and you're hot!" Temari resisted the urge of getting up and killing him but instead shot him a death glare.

Next spoke a pink-haired girl, "I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Ino!" shouted the blonde next to her.

"NARUTO!" proclaimed the boy sitting next to her.

"You're brother," spoke Gaara as everyone chuckled. Names such as Chouji, Lee, Sasuke, and Shino were heard.

"We know each other," bluntly said Shikamaru as he looked at Temari. "We are in the same math class," he told before anyone had the chance to ask.

"Guess what, guys?" Tenten proclaimed, "Temari and her brothers are coming to the party tonight."

"Sweet!" responded Kiba as he shot Temari a flirty glance.

"I am not into younger guys," Temari spoke bluntly. At this remark, she thought she saw Shikamaru sink in his seat. Her train of thought was interrupted as the girls by the names of Sakura and Ino were screaming over the Sasuke kid. He just seemed annoyed while everyone laughed at him getting his arms pulled in both directions. Finally, lunch ended and the school day a couple hours after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! I am really really sorry about the extremely long break I took! I couldn't think of anything…and I got really lazy haha! So I got a few more chapters done. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Shopping time!" screamed Tenten as she made her way into the driver's seat. Temari went around taking the passenger's seat. As soon as she fastened her seatbelt, Tenten blasted the radio. Some punk rock song came on as Tenten started to sing along.

Slow down this is slippin' through my mind,  
This conversation has run out of time.  
Honey I know you know what I mean,  
And that's the one thing that you soon will find.  
I know that you really wanna go,  
My mind is runnin' outta gas just relax,  
And recap, and relapse.  
Tonight, my bodies jumpin' and I,  
Go through the motions and I'm leaving on this journey,  
Maybe someday I'll come running home to you.

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets  
I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
This is my one chance, to take back, no regrets

Let's go, I just wanna let you know,  
This situation leaves me outta breath  
We'll drive till the love that's in your eyes,  
Drops to the ground, unravels like a thread  
I know that you really wanna go,  
I only think about her, must get to her, cannot lose her.  
You know that I will not let this die,  
Life support systems and my mind on  
Rewind and rewind and rewind

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets  
I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
This is my one chance, to take back, no regrets

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets  
I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave.  
This is my one chance (my one chance, my one chance)

Temari clapped at the end of Tenten's performance. She laughed.

"Have you ever heard that song before?" she asked.

"Nope, what is it?"

"It's called F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. by the Fall of Troy," she answered as she made her way into the mall parking lot.

"Never heard of it," Temari answered. The car stopped and Tenten and Temari unbuckled themselves.

"While you hang with me, you are going to hear some great music," she explained as they made their way into the large mall.

As they entered, they were surrounded by hundreds of stores. Temari felt overwhelmed. The two girls, still in their school uniforms began their search throughout all the stores.

Fashion had always been something Temari enjoyed. She had many clothes but loved to add to her collection. After all, she had time to waste and money to spend. She grabbed a few articles of clothing and handed them to Tenten while taking some for her.

"Try these, I think you will like them," suggested Temari. They made their way to the fitting room. Temari sat as she waited for Tenten to come out. Finally, she did.

She came out of the room wearing a faded dark blue jean skirt with black and dark grey checkered leggings. On top, she wore a tight dark grey tank top with the words "Love" spelt across it. Around her neck, she wore a simple, thin black scarf.

"Do you like it?" asked Tenten.

"Love it!" Temari sincerely spoke. "You look awesome! What shoes are you going to wear?"

"I think I am going to stick with my black vans."

"That will look awesome! I am going to go try on my clothes while you get unchanged." Temari went into one of the fitting rooms. A while later, she came back out.

She was wearing almost black skinny jeans with a long, navy blue, vee-neck top. As an accessory, she wore a large black belt on top of the bottom of the shirt.

"You look hot!!!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Thanks, I think I am going to get it and wear my old converse with them. Are you buying your outfit?" Tenten all of a sudden looked gloomy.

"I can't afford it, but that's okay," she told as her sadness was evident.

"It'll be on me. It's the least I can do!"

"Really?" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yep," Temari simply responded. Tenten jumped onto Temari to give her a grand hug. Completely shocked, Temari restrained herself as the scent of blood became even more tempting. Finally, Tenten let go. Temari was relieved. They came to the cashier where they both purchased their outfits.

"You want to put make up on at my house? I can pick up your brothers on the way to the party," asked Tenten.

"That might actually be fun," smiled Temari. For the first time in the longest time, she was beginning to remember what it felt like to be a real teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Damn we look fine," commented Tenten as they both posed in front of her bedroom mirror. They were both wearing the outfits they had picked out with some make up to top it off. Both girls kept their hair down instead of their usually fashion. Temari nodded her head in agreement as she grinned.

"Tenten! You better get going. It is almost eight!" yelled Tenten's mother.

"Okay mom," she yelled back. "You know what, Temari?"

"Hmm?" she replied as she tied the shoes of her black converse.

"I had a lot of fun today," smiled Tenten.

"Me too," agreed Temari.

"I don't mean to sound weird or anything but I think you're my best friend. I know we have only known each other for a day and all but no one except for you and Neji are able to stand me."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"I'm kind of out there, kind of annoying actually. As you can probably tell, I am not that popular."

"Tenten; you are most definitely not annoying. Believe me, if you were, I would have left hours ago. And you know what, you are my best friend, too," sincerely spoke Temari. Tenten smiled and gave Temari another hug. Despite the happiness she felt, Temari's face showed pain and resistance from this embrace.

"You're the best! Now let's get out of here!" she laughed. They walked out of her door and into her car. They chatted along the way and stopped in front of Temari's house. Standing outside were her two brothers.

Both had dressed casually like all the others for the occasion. Kankuro wore blue jeans and a tight white Abercrombie shirt. Gaara was dressed in dark skinny jeans and converse with a black "Finch" t-shirt. They approached Tenten's car.

"Hey Gaara!" greeted Tenten, "I am sorry but what's your name?"

"Kankuro, it is a pleasure to meet you, Tenten, right?"

"Yep,"

"Thanks for the lift," added Gaara.

"No problem."

"Hey Gaara; guess what?" spoke Temari.

"What?"

"We match!" At this, Gaara looked down at his outfit and then at Temari's. He sighed.

"Cool," he spoke sarcastically. They finally arrived at the party where they heard the bass thumping from outside of the house.

"This is going to rock," added Kankuro. They all entered the house that was filled with at least 70 teens dancing and grinding to the music. Gaara and Kankuro split from Temari and Tenten as soon as they walked in. As they watched Gaara and Kankuro walk away, they saw many girls awing at them and asking them to dance.

"You have a good looking family!" Tenten yelled over the music.

"Thanks!" responded Temari. Neji walked over to Tenten and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"Do you mind if I steal Tenten for a dance?" Neji asked Temari.

"Go for it," she replied as she winked to Tenten. Temari took a seat next to the dance floor as she noticed the scent of her favorite blood somewhere in the room. She stirred in her seat trying to ignore it.

"Hey gorgeous," spoke a kid with black hair. "I saved a seat for you on my love train," he finished. Temari looked up and scoffed at this nuisance who had clearly been drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"Maybe in hell," she shot back.

"Oh; I like feisty," he responded as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. She immediately threw his hand off and pushed him away using no strength whatsoever.

"You're cold; want to snuggle?" he continued as he once again attempted to touch her. Temari was getting pissed off by his complete lack of disrespect and of the many guys who had been watching her since she arrived. She once again began smelling Shikamaru's scent and as she had predicted, he appeared.

"Lay off, man. Can't you see she doesn't want to dance," he told the black haired boy.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Yea, we are actually dating," Temari responded. At this remark, Shikamaru blushed.

"Sorry about that, man. Now you two try not to have too much fun," he blurted as he wobbled away.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she told.

"Didn't look like it," he shot back.

"Believe me, I am a lot stronger than you could ever imagine."

"Another clue to solve your mystery?" he questioned.

"Sorry, Sherlock but there is no mystery to solve."

"Really?" He spoke as he moved close to Temari's body. He was taller than her by about an inch. The scent of Shikamaru's blood did not overcome her senses as she feared it would. Instead, it seemed to be being battled by another emotion Temari was feeling. Shikamaru took the opportunity to take her hand. Suddenly, the reality and temptation had caught back up with her and she immediately let go and pushed back. She could no longer take the scent.

"I got to go," she managed before she walked away to the outside of the house. She sat on the bench for a couple hours while many of the party goers began to leave. She had regained her composure and confidence. Tenten came out with relief.

"There you are!" she said as Temari looked up. "We are all cleaning up but if you want a few of us are going to sleep over and celebrate Hinata's real birthday tomorrow morning."

"I am sorry Tenten but I am exhausted," explained Temari.

"Pretty please, I know your brothers are..." She begged.

"Fine," she sighed, "what's the worst that can happen?"

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Aren't you tired? It's two in the morning?"

"I am good for another couple of hours," told Tenten.

"Same," Temari replied smiling at the thought she does not sleep and is at a sleepover. They both went inside. Most of the house had been cleaned by the time they came back. Upon entering, Temari knew that Shikamaru was going to be sleeping over. They went in the living room where they met everyone else. She approached Hinata and gave her a quick, for her own benefit, happy birthday hug and handed her a gift.

"That was the most awesome party ever, Hinata!" yelled Naruto. Hinata blushed. She put the gift down with the others she would open later on in the day.

"Th-thanks N-Naruto," she spoke. Temari watched as she turned even redder. Upon realizing Hinata had a crush on the blonde-haired boy; another reality dawned upon her. Did she have a crush on Shikamaru? She shrugged the thought off, thinking nothing of it for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Temari watched from the kitchen as the teens all entered the room they previously held the party.

"Are you coming, Temari?" asked Shikamaru.

"I guess. I'll be there in a second," Temari spoke. Gaara stayed back as everyone finished clearing out the kitchen.

"And you thought you weren't strong enough," he smiled. Temari smiled back.

"You and Kankuro are doing awesome, too," she commented.

"Yea, but we didn't have our biggest temptation yet come up to us and hold our hand," he explained.

"Oh God! You saw that?"

"Oh yea,"

"Please don't tell Kankuro! He will never let me live this down!"

"My lips are sealed," he spoke as he pretended to zipper his lips. They both walked out of the kitchen into the room of teens sitting in a circle. It could only mean one thing.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME," yelled Naruto who had clearly been drinking along with his friends. He took a beer bottle and tossed it into the middle of the circle.

"I go first!" he yelled as he took the bottle. Gaara and Temari sighed as they took a seat in the circle. Naruto took the bottle and spun it. It rolled and rolled as Temari prayed it would not land on her. Fortunately, it did not. It stopped on Kankuro.

"Oh fuck," he simply said.

"Truth, Dare, or Double Dare."

"Dare obviously," he answered. Naruto thought for a moment.

"I dare you to…CHUG THIS BOTTLE OF BEER!" Kankuro was inwardly relieved knowing that such a task would in no way affect him. Naruto handed him the bottle.

"Psh, easy," he said as he chugged the bottle in a few seconds. "You know what, let's make it a double dare," he took another bottle and once again, chugged it with great speed. Gaara and Temari sighed at their brother who showed off as people clapped and stared in amazement. "Thank you, I hold my liquor well."

"So do I go now?" he asked.

"Yep just give it a spin," responded Chouji. Neji groaned as the bottle landed on him. Kankuro had a great dare in mind.

"Truth," he simply stated taking the easy way out.

"Come on! Don't be a pussy!" replied Kankuro.

"I said truth," he said again giving Kankuro a death glare.

"Fine," said Kankuro as he grinned sheepishly. "If you were gay, which guy here would you want to be with?" Neji's eyes were shot wide open as everyone started laughing and high fives were given to Kankuro. Tenten died on the floor from laughter. "You got to answer!" he laughed.

"Person I choose; please don't take this personally; but I guess I would choose Kiba…" The laughing had become more intense as the words were spoken.

"Dude!...That's gross…I don't even know what to say!! What the hell?!" he struggled in disgust.

"Look, I just picked a random person and you came to mind," he reasoned.

"Why was I on your mind?! Oh my God," Kiba managed as he pretended to gag.

"What's wrong with being gay?" asked Lee. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Let's get on with the game," quickly spoke Sakura before the silence could get any more awkward. Neji took the bottle and gave it a hard spin. It rolled and rolled and finally landed Sasuke.

"Okay, truth or dare?" asked Neji.

"Truth," he simply responded.

"What is with you guys?!" yelled Kankuro. "Or are you even guys?!" Neji thought of the perfect question.

"Would you rather watch a porno of your parents or with your parents?" Once again, everyone laughed as Sasuke blushed.

"You are so mean, Neji!" told Sakura.

"He has to pick," Neji smiled as his revenge.

"…of…" At this, everyone shrieked and laughed. Sasuke knew no one would let him live this down. So quickly, he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Temari. She inwardly sighed.

"Finally, a girl," spoke Ino.

"Truth or dare?" asked Sasuke.

"Dare obviously; truth is for wimps," she said as she eyed Neji and Sasuke. "Ooo" was heard from the group as people laughed.

"It isn't smart to insult the person daring you," he explained. "I dare you to…kiss Shikamaru." At this he blushed and Temari felt embarrassed. She shot a pleading look at Gaara who only returned with a helpless shrug.

"Fine," she replied as she walked over using all her strength. She moved up to his face and just before she could kiss his cheek, he turned around and their lips touched. Taken aback and angered by his stupid action, Temari smacked him across the face. She felt the urge to kill him right then and there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"You were going to cheat," he simply replied.

"Sasuke never said it had to be on the lips!" she argued. She stomped away explaining that she needed to go to bed. Everyone looked at Shikamaru with dirty looks.

"That was a jerk thing to do," commented Tenten who got up and followed Temari.

"Oh come on you guys are really making this troublesome," he lazily said. At this, Kankuro shot him a look of hatred. If looks could kill, Shikamaru could have died a thousand times on the spot.

"Fine, I'll go apologize," he spoke. He then got up and left. He entered the family room where Tenten was sitting next to the couch Temari was sprawled on.

Temari didn't seem to upset about the kiss. She felt angry that his stupid actions could have led to his death. Temari despised the thought of unintentionally hurting him. She also felt bad about the slap, regardless that he deserved it. She contemplated how strange it was that she did not attack. She felt as though something stronger than her bloodlust was holding her back.

Shikamaru approached the two girls.

"Look, I'm sorry," he told.

"That was a pretty jerk thing to do," added Tenten.

"You're right, I know! Can you just forgive me already?"

"I don't know should I Tenten?" asked Temari as she smirked at the brunette.

"Hmm...I think you should make him work for it," she replied with a devilish smile on her face.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Temari noticed his obvious annoyance.

"That is a great idea! Thanks Tenten,"

"Yea, thanks Tenten!" he added sarcastically while giving her an over exaggerated thumbs up.

"No problem," she laughed. "Let's get back over there with the other guys."

"Yea, what time is it anyway," asked Shikamaru.

"I think around 4:30 a.m.!" answered Temari.

"Yea we should tell them all to go to bed," told Tenten. They nodded in agreement as all three teens walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"YAY! TEMARI AND TENTEN ARE BACK!" yelled a drunken Naruto. Upon noticing that not only Naruto was drunk, her attention shifted to Ino and Kiba who were still drinking.

"Your morning will be like hell," spoke Temari.

"Wha- you say?" slurred Kiba as he passed out drunk. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We should all go to bed," spoke Tenten.

"Yea, I am beat," replied Sakura as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys can all get changed into your pajamas and find a spot on the floor. Feel free to take a couch," explained Neji. Those with pajamas formed a line at the bathroom as they waited to change. After about an hour, everyone except the Sabaku siblings had fallen asleep. They quietly moved into the other room.

"That was pretty fun," spoke Temari.

"Damn, once I get my hands on that Shikamaru twerp I swear I am going to beat the living shit out of him," spoke an angered Kankuro. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Leave him alone I can take care of myself," she spoke as a smirk appeared on her face, "and anyways, I am already planning my revenge." At this remark, the two brothers began to smile. They understood the severity of not only Shikamaru's actions, but of Temari's means of revenge. They all sat there carrying on their conversation. Being unable to fall asleep, the siblings needed to find ways to entertain themselves. They played word games and other silly games to make the time pass.

As Temari played along; her face managed to get pale, even through her pasty white complexion. Both boys looked up in concern as her eyes drew blank. Temari was shocked to realize she was having a vision at this time.

She saw a faded image of a group of pale people, evidently vampires. As Temari tried to recognize them, she gasped as she recognized the red cloud logo on their clothing. They were members of the Akatsuki. She was mortified to distinguish the location they were gathered, near the local high school.

Kankuro and Gaara waited impatiently for Temari to spring back into consciousness. Finally, after two very long minutes, she did. Before they could question her, they heard a vulgar noise in the bathroom. As Temari had predicted, one of their wild friends were throwing up in the bathroom, clearly hung over. Kankuro and Gaara were disappointed to wait to hear what Temari had saw. She was still dazzled by her images and frailly walked over to the bathroom. There, she saw Ino.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Temari.

"I feel like shit," she responded as she once again, as she threw up into the toilet. Temari walked over and held the light blond girl's hair back. As this was going on, Naruto, who had just woken up, ran over to the bathroom and right in front of the sink. There, he followed Ino's lead. Temari sighed as she was tempted to say 'told you so'. Instead, she though 'poor Hinata and Neji'.

Ino's throwing up session seemed to be finished as Temari walked her back into the room.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked, seeing that it was only eight in the morning.

"Can you stop yelling? I have such a bad headache!" spoke Ino as she flipped on to the couch. Naruto came out holding his stomach.

"Ino, can _you_ please stop yelling,_ I_ have a headache!" complained Naruto as he grasped his head. Temari rolled her eyes at the scene as she took a seat on the floor near her brothers. She did something she had not done in a while, she opened her mind to conversation.

"_So you guys want to know what I saw," _though Temari. Both shook their heads. _"I don't know how reliable this vision was but I saw members of the Akatsuki." _They both widened their eyes in shock.

"_How do you know it was them?"_ thought Gaara.

"_Where did you see them?" _thought Kankuro.

"_They were wearing the logo and I could obviously see they were vampires. Where I saw them is why I am worried. They were standing near our school."_

"_Holy shit!"_

"_Yea I know."_

"_I think I know why they are here," _thought Gaara.

"_They probably want us to join them. They always had since they discovered our powers,"_ explained Kankuro.

"_That is true but I think they have another objective," _thought Temari. Gaara nodded as he figured his thoughts were similar to Temari's.

"_They want to make another vampire army of all the new-born vampires, and they've found their targets," _thought Gaara.

"_So it's gonna be like what happened to us?" _thought Kankuro in shock.

"_We've got to prevent this," _thought Gaara.

"_How do you even know my vision is accurate? You know we can't rely on them," _explained Temari.

"_Last time we ignored your visions, Gaara ended up eating a damn human," _thought Kankuro angrily. With this, Gaara looked hurt. His powers had caused sadness throughout the whole room. Temari grew very angry at Kankuro. She shot him death glares as he understood his mistake. He regretted his thoughts.

"I'm really sorry, Gaara, I was a dick to bring it up," explained Kankuro.

"Gaara shouldn't be angry at whatever you did! I made a few mistakes at the party, too," added an uninformed Ino. All three siblings looked up at her for her assumption. They intentionally didn't respond.

"So are we cool?"

"Sure," spoke Gaara. The whole scenario left him ashamed for being so weak. It was because of his mistake that they had to leave their last residency. The guilt he had felt had not yet faded for his action had made him feel like what he really was, a monster.

Around noontime, everyone began to wake up. To everyone's surprise, Kiba did not take a trip to the bathroom like his two friends and for some reason, even after passing out drunk; he did not have a hangover. Neji and Hinata led everyone into the kitchen.

"The b-bowls are in the c-cab-binet," stuttered Hinata as she took a gallon of milk and a handful of spoons out of a drawer. Neji took out many different types of cereals. Hinata left the kitchen probably to see how Naruto was doing.

People chose their cereal type and began to eat while holding quiet conversations.

"Why aren't you eating?" Shikamaru asked Temari as he stuck a spoon of rice crispies into his mouth.

"I don't feel so well," Temari lied despite the fact being in his presence didn't exactly make her feel comfortable.

"Your brothers, too?" he replied quickly noticing they hadn't been eating.

"Yep, I guess we had too much to drink at that rave," she smirked as she pretended to hold a bottle and drink it.

"I don't remember seeing you drink any alcohol," he nonchalantly responded.

"Then I guess I didn't since you didn't see it," Temari replied sarcastically, "I was just buzzed but I really don't have an appetite."

"Giving me another clue to your troublesome riddle?"

"Whatever floats your boat," she replied. He continued to stare into her eyes making her feel uncomfortable. She thought to herself as to why such an action would make her feel this way. She pushed her crush theory away as she did not want to believe it. Finally, he turned away to hide his blush.

"Hey Sabaku siblings, I am sorry but do you mind if we go?" asked Tenten, "I sort of have to get to a dentist appointment."

"That's no problem, but first Hinata has to open her gift," explained Temari. Hinata smiled and retrieved the gift. She put it on the table and began to unwrap it. There laid a jewelry box. As Hinata opened the box, her eyes opened in shock as she saw the gift. She held out two earrings. They composed of a violet, beautiful jewel that matched the color of Hinata's eyes. In the middle of each laid two small diamonds. Temari braced herself for a hug which she quickly received.

"I love them!" spoke Hinata without a stutter. "Thank you!"

"No problem," responded Temari.

"Yea we thought you would like them," spoke Kankuro for himself and Gaara. Temari gave them a questioning look. As Hinata put the earrings back, the tag on the side read: Love, Temari. Below her signature in sloppy handwriting wrote: Kankuro & Gaara. Kankuro and Gaara smirked as they knew Temari had read it. She gave them a death glare.

"I am ready to go," spoke Temari to Tenten. She once again braced herself for good bye hugs. Encountering any interactions were easier when you were prepared. Almost everyone came and hugged Temari as they spoke their goodbyes. Shikamaru approached Temari.

"See you on Monday?"

"I guess so," she smirked. The tension had gotten the best of Temari and as she spoke, she intertwined her fingers with his. Shikamaru seamed shocked by her sudden actions. The temptation had died down. "Have any answers to the riddle yet?"

"I'll let you know on Monday," he spoke as Temari let go of his hand. She followed Tenten and her brothers out the door. Temari questioned her actions as she walked out of the door. She knew there was some force binding them two together, something that left her craving for not only his blood…

As they returned home, Temari and her brothers understood the task that lay ahead, making a game plan.


End file.
